Defender of Heavens
Night. Everybody sleeps. And only in the hall of the School of Magic sounds are heard. Archmage Fierce Tail decided to check who is there a brave run at night. Down in the hall, she saw that Magister Cat was running around the bag. "Again the night tygydyk" - said Fox. Hearing a displeased grumble, the Cat ran up to the Archmage. - "This is not an overnight tygydyk, and check the strength of the bag !!" . Then the Archmage Fierce Tail took Kota by his mustache and pulled him to the workplace, indicating that he should develop a plan to find the hamster's successer, who after drinking the Demonic Force , began to destroy everything around and went deep into the forest for new adventures. The archmage Fierce Tail, having seen Kota's playful mood, realized that she would look for the Hamster herself. Going into the woods, she noticed old enemies from the Chaos Army discussing the fighting Hamster, who submitted to Lord N'Glad and was about to destroy all the Great Mages. Fierce Tail made an immediate decision to save the Hamster and drive off the Army of Chaos . Full capture version 1. We attack all the monsters of the Army of Chaos: Devil, Imp, Devil, Bes, Lord N'Glad. 2. Collect all the artifacts of Demons. 3. We disassemble the “ Demonic Bag ” 4. If there are 10 stolen souls - we disassemble the vessel of souls , after which we divide the vessel at the Guardian on the island. 5. Having smashed the vessel 20 times - we collect demonic sacks, if they are absent, and then we disassemble and assemble the " Chaos Reaper", the "Imp" recipe, as well as the items of Lord N'Glad. Armed with a sword, there is a chance to get the Demon Soul from the Demon Sack. ' 6. Disassemble the objects of the Demons: Demon 'Glove, Tail of the younger demon, Demonic sword, Tail of the older demon,. *Parse requires Twilight Glow. *When parsing, the "Demonic power" falls. *Reserve 2 pairs of items for the manufacture of the image. 7. We make "imp".avatar *To activate, you need to finish with the elixir "Demonic power" of the monster Besonok 100 times 8. Use the animation "Gift of Chaos", in search of a recipe and ingredients for the image of "Devil" 9. Make "Devil"avatar 10. When you merge images - Devil, Lost Demon, Besenok, Devil and Lord N'Glad - we get a powerful image Commander Chaos , and when you merge again, the Lord of Chaos . Addendum 2018 11. Killing all the monsters of the Army of Chaos: Devil, Imp, Devil, Bes, Lord N'Glad, collect frescoes and recipes fragments of the picture. (Total 12 pcs.) 12. We produce frescoes №7 - №12. 13. Upon receipt of all the frescoes - we get the Medal Worthy Liberator . 14. Also, fragments of drawings are needed for the collection of the Liberation of Heaven . ''' '''Pps. Total for collection: Fragment of drawing No. 1 - 14 pcs. Fragment of figure number 2 - 17 pcs. Fragment of figure number 3 - 22 pcs. Fragment of the drawing №4 - 17 pcs. Fragment of drawing No. 5 - 22 pcs. Fragment of figure number 6 - 26 pcs. Fragment of figure number 7 - 17 pcs. Fragment of the drawing No. 8 - 13 pcs. Fragment of the drawing No. 9 - 11 pieces. Fragment of drawing No. 10 - 13 pcs. Fragment of drawing No. 11 - 13 pcs. Fragment of drawing No. 12 - 10 pcs. Category:Events